Stained
by TeeLee123
Summary: It is said that The Forest of Death is haunted. Some people kill themselves, while others go insane and disappear, never to be seen again. When Marron, Trunks, Uub, Bulla, Pan & Goten hike into the haunted forest, what will happen to them? based on the 'suicide forest' of mt. fuji, Japan.
1. Trunks

_~ Stained ~ _

_"I freaked myself out researching urban legend videos, but I loved every second of it!"- - teelee123_

Need to know the ages?

Trunks- 27

Goten - 25

Pan- 18

Bulla- 19

Marron- 21

Uub- 18

**- Trunks -**

I drive into the Sports Centre parking lot and park in front of a giant deer statue close to the entrance. Bulla quickly scoots out the back seat, towing Pan along as they run into the store. My sister enjoys shopping, even if it's for boring stuff like hiking shoes, water bottles, and backpacks. I'm sure she wont be excited when she actually uses the stuff later today. Bulla isn't an outdoorsy person, and truthfully, neither am I.

Uub unfastens his seatbelt, and wordlessly gets out of the passenger seat.

He's a prisoner too. Once, he mentioned to Bulla and Marron that he'd visited a place called " The Forest of Death" and encountered a spirit there. The girls believed him, since they're beyond gullible. He probably saw a cloud of mist and mistook it for a ghost or spirit or whatever it is they call it these days. I'm sure he's wishing he'd never said a thing about it, since Bulla and Marron wouldn't have forced him to come on this stupid hiking trip in the first place.

I guess it's also partially my fault. Oh, man. If I had known saying that ghosts don't exists to the two most gullible girls on the planet, maybe I'd still be at home watching T.V.

"Trunks, are you coming?" Marron asks.

Goten lazily opens his door and steps out so Marron can get out and join the 'fun.'

I grimace." Sure. Why not? I've been bitchin' about taking a vacation for months, this might as well count."

Satisfied with my answer, Marron skips into the store. That's right, skips!

"Wow. She's something, isn't she?" I ask Goten, slamming my door harder than I'd meant to. For a cheerful girl who likes to wear pink, she sure is happy about going to a place called "The Forest of Death."

Inside the store Goten ditches me and heads to the book section close to the check outs where Pan is. With my wingman preferring the company of his niece, I stick to Marron.

It's my fault Goten was drug along on this hiking trip. too. He was probably on his way to meet some big date when I stopped the car, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and pushed him into the back seat with the girls.

Eh, I'm sure he'll forgive me.

.

.

.

My somewhat of a vacation turns into a hellish vacation the moment we step out of the car at The Forest of Death. Bulla, dressed in a red tank top and denim shorts, whines as one little mosquito bites her on the leg!

" Aw, gross. There are bugs here. Let's go back guys."

All of us groan.

"It took us two hours to get here." I remind her, opening the trunk and filling my backpack with water, snacks, a flashlight and other stuff. With Uub's lousy directions, It's amazing we found this place at all." If you don't want to go on the hike, then fly home." I tuck the keys into the top pocket of my backpack. I may not be a believer in the paranormal, but I refuse to waste my day off without at least hiking up the mountain and exploring it's supposedly haunted forest.

"Nooo. You have to stay," Marron whines, not bothered by the mosquitos since she had enough sense to wear long jeans and a pink sweater." We have to make Trunks into a believer! Ghosts do exist."

"I don't know. . . " Bulla sighs, pretending to be unsure about whether or not to stay.

I shake my head. Her mind was made up the moment I put the keys in my backpack. She's too lazy to fly home, especially by herself. She just wants attention, and to hear Marron beg.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please!" Marron begs, hugging Bulla tightly.

Uub ends the torture and hands Bulla a can of mosquito spray.

"Hm. Sure I'll stay. Since everybody wants me to. . ." Bulla hands Marron the spray and closes her eyes, stretching her arms out while waiting to be sprayed.

Pan appears next to me, and reaches out for the purple backpack she'd bought at the store. I step out of her way and watch as she throws different stuff into her bag.

Shit. Pan's angry. This hellish vacation has turned into a hellish nightmare I can't escape!

"Are you excited to see some ghosts?" I ask lightly. This sends Pan over the edge, and she grabs Uub's, Bulla's, and Marron's backpacks and throws them at their feet. She throws everything out of the trunk before slamming it shut, leaving a dent in it from her hand. We stand like petrified deer, afraid she'll attack us if we make the tiniest movement.

Pan glares at Goten.

Goten raises his hands, thinking his niece will throw the backpack she's holding to him. Grinning, Pan throws the bag alright. It flies over Goten's head and disappears over the tree tops and most likely lands in the middle of the forest somewhere. She spits on the ground, making the message clear: Want the bag? Get it yourself!

Pan angrily starts on the dirt path leading into the forest. Bulla picks up her bag and follows after Pan, her voice echoing the complaints of how dirty and dark the forest is. I want to ask Goten what's bothering Pan, but the way he's scowling at us persuades me to leave him alone. He's just as angry as his niece.

Marron reads out loud the sign at the beginning of the path. " Do not walk on trail after 7 p.m. Okay, guys we have to leave before seven!"

I glance up at the sky before it disappears under the thick leaves of the tree tops. The Forest of Death is very dark, letting in very little sun through the gaps in the branches. It'll only get darker as the time passes. I sure as hell don't want to be in this forest after sunset!

"We should be out of here before then," I tell her, hoping to calm her down a little." Shouldn't take us more than two hours to reach the top and get to the shrine. Right, Uub?"

Uub stops, looks back at me, then focuses on Goten. . . who's lagging behind the group. "Yeah, sure. We have plenty of time."

Further ahead, Pan shouts back." Hurry up slow pokes!"

"We better keep walking before she starts throwing rocks at us," I joke, though nobody laughs.

We walk at a much quicker pace, but none of us can keep up with Pan.


	2. Uub

**- Uub -**

Marron, Bulla, Trunks and myself stop to catch our breath for the fifth time in twenty minutes.

"I can't take much more." Bulla wheezes, finishing off her third water bottle. I wish she'd pace herself. It'll be me she comes to when she runs out since the others have enough guts to tell her no." How big is this mountain anyway? Feels like we've been walking up at a ninety degree angle!"

"We have been," Trunks says, taking another sip from his water bottle.

"How? The mountain certainly couldn't have been this steep." Marron gasps, removing her sweater and tying it around her waist. Trunks catches me staring at her chest. I was just reading the 'save the forest' logo on her grey shirt, I swear! But I'm sure it didn't look that way to Trunks.

"The forest. . . it's draining our energy." I stutter, wondering if Trunks or the others have noticed it too.

Goten, the slowest of the group, raises his eyebrows as he walks past us. He stops and stares at a gigantic tree. Some of it's roots stick up from the path but it's nothing we can't hop over. He just needs something to distract him from Pan, since she's racing down the path to us.

"If the forest is draining our energy, then why haven't Pan and Goten been affected?" Trunks asks, dubious about my claims.

I study my shoes, hearing the insult in his voice. He thinks I'm making excuses for being weak, no. . .that can't be it. If that were true, then we're all weak, including Trunks! He's just a skeptic. Haunted forests feeding from our energy isn't possible in Trunks' world.

"What is with you guys? There's no way you can be tired already!" Pan huffs, placing her hands on her hips.

One good thing about having the forest slow us down is it's boosted Pan's ego, and she's no longer in a foul mood like she had been before. She still wont look in Goten's general direction or talk to him, but at least we don't have to worry about her thowing things in the forest anymore. According to the others, it's rare for Goten and Pan to fight, and when they do. . .it's usually over something stupid like the reason everyone suspects: Goten didn't buy Pan a candy bar or Pan belched in front of a girl Goten wanted to impress.

"Uub thinks the forest is sucking up our energy." Trunks laughs. I blush, wishing he didn't have to say it like that. Pan nods, accepting that answer, and sits down on the large root in the middle of the path. She kicks her dangling feet back and forth, all while smiling at me.

"That makes sense. This forest is wierd. There isn't any grass, and have any of you noticed there aren't any birds singing or animals running around?"

"I saw a large spider." Bulla shrugs.

"I know. I heard."

"Think the whole forest heard." Goten mumbles to himself, just loud enough for us to hear. We all laugh, except for Pan. She winces, irriated by her Uncle's voice.

"Anyway," Pan coughs, pointing up the trail." It just keeps getting steeper and rockier the further we go. Since we don't have much time, and you guys are going slow, maybe we should head back to the car." She scratches her nose." It's actually a boring hike without birds to listen to, or even flowers to look at!"

"No! We haven't seen a ghost yet!" Marron groans.

"That's because they're not real."

"Ghosts are real! Aren't they, Bulla?"

Bulla chuckles." Trunks has a point. If ghosts were real we would've seen one already."

Feeling sorry for Marron and not wanting to see her cry, I point at the rope tied to the trees, which had been acting as a type of fence. Everyone squints to read the white sign draped over the middle of the rope near the gigantic tree. Goten, being the closest, reads the sign out loud.

"Please do not leave the trail to commit suicide. Thank you."

"What the hell kind of sign is that!" Trunks asks.

Maybe it was a rhetorical question, but I give him an answer anyway.

"There's a reason this place is called The Forest of Death. Almost every week there's at least one suicide here. In fact, some believe the forest calls people here." Trunks scoffs, but I ignore him."Many people have claimed to see ghosts along the path, or to have experienced strange sensations or thoughts from the deceased suicide victims- -"

"Come on Uub." Trunks groans." You don't really believe that stuff, do you?"

Sighing, I join Pan on the large root and dig into my bag for a snack. It doesn't matter to me that Trunks is a skeptic, but I know it's true. The forest is alive in it's own way, and it must feed off human chi. " Just keep your guard up." I mumble, realising that coming here wasn't a wise decision.

.

.

.

We waste a few minutes as we decide on what to do next. Should we head back to the car? Or explore the forest on the other side of the tied rope? Trunks, Pan, and myself raise our hands, voting to go home. Marron and Bulla are the only two who want to stay.

Feeling the two girls glaring at him from behind, Goten raises his hand and says." Let's just stay here. It's not like we have anything better planned for today."

"Fine." Trunks reluctantly gives in.

Marron squeals delightfully, then takes charge. She hands me a small video camera." Uub, I want you to record everything starting now. If there's a ghost, I don't want to miss it!"

"Keep the camera on me." Bulla says, fluffing her hair." I'll be the star. Every documentary needs a star."

Trunks leaves the path and hops over more tree roots. He easily lifts the rope, and glides under it, turning back expectantly at us. Bulla follows her brother, whining about the roots almost tripping her.

Pan stubbornly crosses her arms, and makes no attempt to get up." Explore the boring forest all you want. I'm staying right here."

"Are you coming, Goten?" Trunks asks, holding the rope up for Marron. I cross the rope too, and look back at the two Sons. Pan looks angry again, it'd be best to leave her alone for a while.

Goten smiles." Nah. I'll just wait here."

"Just go! I can take care of myself!" Pan shouts, running up the trail. Goten sighs, and runs after her at a slower pace.

Trunks shakes his head." I hope I never have a niece as stubborn as Pan." He leads the way through the dark forest, pointing out smaller roots and rocks to avoid tripping over. I keep the camera focused on Bulla and Marron, catching the blue haired girl trip more than once since she's more focused on keeping eye contact with the camera than watching where she's going.

"Was it a good idea to leave those two alone?" Marron asks, referring to Goten and Pan. " I mean, you don't think they'd kill each other, do you?"

" Ten zeni says Pan kills Goten."

"That's not funny Trunks."

_~ You see where I'm going with this, don't you? Too bad if you can't,lol. Hint: there possibly may be a few lemons in the next chapters. Get out while you can. Mwahahaha. ~ Teelee123_


	3. Goten

**- Goten -**

I should've gone with the others, now I have to stare at Pan's round ass until she and I reach the top. She stops to glare back at me often, not because she's extremely angry for what I did earlier, but because she's annoyed that the mountain is starting to affect her too. It hasn't affected my energy, I'm just walking slow so Pan wont feel smothered by me, but it has affected me in other ways. A constant stream of whispers tickle my ears. Since the others left, the whispers have grown louder.

Pan stops for a water break. She smirks, letting the water spew down her lips and drench her black half-top shirt. I turn away and focus on a tree.

"Mmmm, this water tastes so good. I bet you wish you had some, huh asshole?"

My jaw tightens. If only I were thirsty.

"If you apologise for earlier, then I might share some of my water with you."

The whispers speak swifter. I crane my neck to the side, but It's no use, I still can't understand what it is the voices are saying, or who the voices belong to. Somehow, I get the sense that the voices are urging me to go to Pan,- -not to apologise- - but to be near her. The voices know I'm holding back. Ugh, why did Pan have to wear a half top and tight jeans today? Why couldn't I have been smarter and walked in front of her? Unfortunately, my frustration only adds to the warring battle I'm having with my dick.

I close my eyes to think of something to get my mind off Pan. Oranges. Old people farting. Ugly women with diarrhea. Moldy sandwhiches. . . yes! I think it's working! I'm winning!

My triumph is short-lived. Pan grunts, trips over a rock, and falls to the ground. She spits out a mouthful of dirt, and sits up, bending her right knee.

"Goten. . " Pan whimpers, her hands shaking nervously over the gash in her knee, and the blood spilling from it.

The whispers laugh as I race to her and pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck." Ow," She gasps in my ear, and I quickly move my hands, so I'm gripping more of her upper thigh. This gives her some relief from the pain in her knee. I shake away my light-headedness, and run down the hill, leaving the path for a large grey boulder in the forest.

Pan sits up in my arms and tenses," Don't fall!"

Falling would do me some good. Maybe focusing on a broken leg of my own would calm me down, and keep these disturbing feelings away.

"I wont." I promise, my voice straining from trying to keep my urges in check.

Once I set Pan on the boulder, I run back up the hill to retrieve her bag. I rummage through it and drink a full water bottle, tossing it to the side to open another. Instead of drinking, I pour the water over my head, hoping it'll lower my temperature and cool me off. The whispers laugh, knowing it'll probably take an hour of swimming in the ocean to calm me down.

.  
.

.

"Don't think that this changes anything." Pan says, flinching as I pour water over her knee to clean the wound. It isn't as bad as all the blood made it seem. It's not serious enough to need stitches anyway." I'm still mad at you for earlier. . ."

I take off my shirt and use it to dry her knee, before wrapping it in bandages I found in the bag. The whispers grow louder, knowing how badly I want to take off my pants. My fingers pause at the buttons, and I take a deep breath. " SHUT UP!"

This works. The whispers cease, and all I can hear is complete silence.

"I don't see why you're mad." Pan whines, offended." I'm not the one who pretended not to know you when some bimbo clerk asked if we were related."

"That's because I wish we weren't." I whisper, crushing my lips into hers before she can come up with a hurtful retort. I use her shock to my advantage, and push her back, so I'm pinning her against the boulder. She can't escape me, or stop my hand from slipping down her tight jeans and into her panties.

Her eyes widen.

Smirking, I whisper into her ear. She blushes, either from the heat of her excitement or from embarrassment at the profanity, and uses her good leg to kick herself half an inch up the boulder. A pathetic attempt to escape the pleasure I'm giving her.

Pan gasps. Her black hair flies over her face as she twists her head side to side, all while holding back loud moans. I smirk, sometimes shouting dirty to excite her further, each time earning a tight clench or arch of her back, which presses her round breasts into me. When her moans become louder and her breathing becomes ragged, I stop. Neither of us can take much more. Well, I can take more, but she obviously needs a break to catch her breath.

I back away from the boulder. Pan sits up.

"Maybe we should stop." I murmur, more to myself than to her. My dick is hard, and eager for relief. I can provide the relief myself, but the voices are back. . . filling me with disappointment at the thought. I need Pan, she's the only one who can satisfy me- - bullshit. I know that's bullshit.

"I'm sorry. . ." I massage my upper left brow, feeling the dizziness return." It's the voices. . .the voices are telling me to do this. We should head back to the car before I do something else we both will regret."

"Fuck me."

"What?" I ask, startled by her forceful tone. There's no way she said what I think she did." Pan. . .are there voices speaking to you, too?"

Pan blinks, then sighs, stretching back on the boulder. "No. I just want you to fuck me."

I don't move. The right thing would be to walk away and head back to the car and leave this craziness behind, but I can't do that, not without carrying Pan. Shit. If I get anywhere near her I know I'll give in to my hormones!

"W-we should, uh, just wait for the others to find us." I stammer weakly.

They wont find us. We're further up the trail than where we left them, and. . .we're not even on the trail anymore! The others will just explore the forest and head back to the car. If we're not there, they'll just think we got bored of waiting and flew home!

"Finish what you started, Goten." Pan says, staring up at the treetops and what little of the sky we can see.


End file.
